Tantalizing Love: Second Night
by Enavi
Summary: Yui wakes up from the previous nights' events (Read 'First Night') and decides to wash up in the extravagant master suite bathtub. However, she has an uninvited visitor-Ayato-who insists on giving her a massage, as requested. Steam won't be the only thing heating up tonight. Mature scenes, Smut, Lemons.


Diabolik Lovers

Tantalizing Love: Second Night

Yui woke up with a fright, the window was shaking from the strong wind that was blowing. It was a cold night and the full moon was casting long, dark shadows across her bedroom.

_How did I get here? _She wondered, then she remembered last night's events. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Is that what she felt? At the same time, she enjoyed it and was remembering it fondly, especially how it felt when she…

The blonde girl shook her head and snapped herself out of fantasizing. Getting out of bed, she realized she was in her pajamas—someone had changed her clothes, but who? Regardless, she still smelled dirty and salty… she smelled like post-sex. The girl's face blushed red and she quickly made her way to the bathroom on the other side of her bedroom suite.

Since it was only the second day she had spent in the mansion, she had never entered this room before. Flicking on the light, she was astounded at the luxury of the bathroom deluxe she had all to herself. It was enormous. Polished marble and a crystal chandelier hanging from the height of the rotunda, a semicircle of stained glass window panes on one side illuminated by the moonlight in beautiful colors. There was an old Victorian vanity mirror with an old-fashioned bowl and pitcher that sat in the corner, alongside a modern sink with a sleek rectangular mirror, chrome faucets and black stone countertop. All of the knobs were made of crystal glass.

Hearing another shutter from the windows clamouring from the wind, Yui quickly undressed and entered the waterfall circular Jacuzzi bathtub that was the center of the round room, water dripping elegantly from the ceiling keeping it filled at all times. Dipping her toes, she felt it was hot, but the perfect temperature. Sinking in with a sigh, the girl finally closed her eyes and leaned her head back against a towel neck rest.

"This is so luxurious," she thought out loud, "All that's missing is a masseuse."

"You rang?" A familiar voice rang from behind her with an air of mischievousness.

The girl turned around, attempting to cover up her breasts, "Ayato! What are you doing here? Get out!" she yelled, splashing some water on him, "I'm trying to take a bath!"

Ayato didn't flinch. Instead, he advanced, his wet hair dripping over his eyes, which had a sexy intense glare. "What's the matter? Yours Truly was only trying to fulfill your request," he teased, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping off his red scarf like a strip tease, biting it and holding it with his fanged teeth, then pulling at the knot, he let it smoothly fall off and slide down his bare chest and his perfectly sculpted abs. Yui stared at the V of his hips for a fraction of a second too long.

"Don't worry, the pants come off later, darling," he teased, entering the tub with only his tight black pants that hung from his hips in just the right way.

Yui slid back to the other side of the Jacuzzi tub, making sure her breasts were below the water surface. "What do you want?" she asked, still blushing.

"Just to please you. Isn't that what you want, little slut?" he spoke tantalizingly, using his low rusty voice to seduce her. Soon, he was pinning her, both hands on either side of her and he leaned down, smelling her hair and nipping at her ear lobe, "You still smell like last night," he took another deep breath, his nose caressing her neck sensually, "You smell like desire and lust and wanting and needing," he whispered, his hands not shying in any way as he shamelessly began to finger her, "Tell me, what do you want, little slut? What do you need?" the vampire nibbled down the girl's slender neck, releasing a moan from her, but he didn't stop and continued his decent, licking across her collarbone to her breasts, which he groped and elevated from under the water. His tongue swirled around her nipple in the same pattern he was using on her pussy down below. Clock wise, counter clockwise, clockwise three times, counter clockwise three times, then up and down, up and down, smoothing right over her clitoris, then very slowly grazing over her entrance, swirling around and around as he slowly went closer and closer until his two fingers were inside of her, shoving deeply inside, then curving around to her g-spot.

The girl moaned and wrapped her arms around Ayato, supporting her forehead against his bare chest, now lined with water droplets from the steam of the tub. "Do- do you like doing this to me, Ayato?" she asked.

"Why, yes, I do. I enjoy making little sluts scream. I love the screamers. And as I remember last night, you screamed pretty loud for my brother." He leaned in and nibbled on the girl's neck, sucking then licking, then sucking hard again, making her moan, "Won't you scream for me, little slut? I'll prove to you how much better I am than Laito."

With that, the boy began a quickened pace on her sensitive clitoris, using erratic, unpredictable patterns. As the girl yelled out in pleasure, he sunk his fangs down into her neck, increasing her pleasure with the pinch of pain she felt. The taste turned on the vampire even more, tasting the way her blood was heated up through the bath water and how turned on she was. He could taste her libido on his tongue. He licked the long drips of blood that slid down to her breasts and began sucking hard, stretching her nipple, elongating it and making it beat red. The girl's head was spinning, she leaned back against the towel neck rest, unable to support herself around Ayato's neck anymore.

"Don't tell me you're all tired out already. How boring. Either way, I'm not finished with you yet, whether you like it or not." The vampire smirked, his hands fumbling with something underwater. Before she knew it, the young man was leaning over her, poking his erection on her thigh.

She gasped, "Ayato! W-wait! I-I," she searched for an excuse to wriggle her way out of the situation, "I need to wash up first! I'm still so dirty from yesterday." She held up the smooth crystal glass body wash bottle.

"That's because you're a dirty, nasty, little slut," He chuckled in her ear, sucking gently on her ear lobe and taking the body wash bottle from her. He examined it in his hand, thinking. It was shining silver, the smooth glass surface shining in fragments that reflected from the inner lining. He looked back at the blonde girl, who believed she had managed her escape.

"On second thought, I think I will use this." Ayato's lips curled into his signature wicked grin—that bad boy smile that meant business.

Yui watched him, expecting for him to begin washing her, but instead, his hands and the bottle dove underwater. "W-what are you-? AAAH~~"

Interrupting her train of thought, Ayato was slowly shoving the smooth bottle up her tight little entrance. He used his other hand to widen her legs, putting one over his shoulder, water dripping down her thigh and swirling the sensation. When he inserted it half-way in, he began pulling it back out, then shoved it back in hard, making the girl yelp in that voice that turned him on.

"I'm going to make you scream, my little slut. I'm going to make you lose your fucking mind. On my command, you're going to come for me as hard as you can."

"Aaah- aaah—aah—…"

"Say 'yes, master!'" he shouted, pushing the makeshift dildo up her vagina even further, now hitting her g-spot.

"Aaaah!" she yelled, gasping for air, "Ahh—aah—y-yes, master! AAAH!"

"Atta girl," he hissed, then began pulsating the makeshift dildo, sending vibrations down her thighs. The water began to ripple with every stroke, but the vampire just gazed intently, licking his lips with lust. He used his expert hands and used one to massage her inner thigh, spreading her legs further and allowing him to sit between them. He slowed down his pace with the makeshift dildo but kept digging it in just as deeply, smoothing it all the way in, then nearly all the way out before he begins to push it back in with a little jolt at first, then ever-so-slowly making it graze her hot spot.

The girl can't help but wriggle under his influence, tangling knots in her own hair, tilting her head back, opening her mouth silently into that 'O' shape and pointing her toes. The sight of her turned on the young vampire so much, he quickly removed the body wash bottle then thrusted his raging hard-on inside of her, compelling the first scream of the night.

"That's it, that's the sound I want to hear from you, my little slut!" He jeered, proceeding to fuck her, creating waves in the bathtub and making the water spill over onto the marble floor, "Scream, bitch!"

Her legs spread so widely apart, Yui gripped onto the young man's strong shoulders, but lost her grip because they were both wet from the bath water. She tried again, aiming lower on his back and dug her nails in, releasing a satisfactory hiss from Ayato that sounded so erotic as he began to give low moans himself. He wasn't as silent as his brother Laito, shamelessly moaning whenever he felt pleasure as he continued thrusting hard in and out of the blonde girl. Even though she'd never admit it out loud, that sound was so erotic to her and that alone was nearly tipping her over with all other sensations she was feeling.

Trying to drag out their pleasure, Ayato began to slow down, thrusting deeply, his especially long cock all the way in, then pausing there, feeling her throb and close in around him. He repeated this process until he was calmed down enough but still very turned on. He pushed his cock in one last time as far as he could, his balls right at her ass, and he swore he could feel her cervix. He thrusted his hips while holding the girl down by her shoulders, initiating the second scream of the night as Yui wrapped her legs all the way around Ayato.

"Oh no, baby, you're not coming yet. Master says so."

Yui mewled as Ayao pulled out, then squeaked as he turned her around, her breasts resting on the edge of the tub, on her knees, legs still spread apart. From behind her, Yui heard a few splashes, then the Jacuzzi jets turned on and she felt Ayato's erection poking at her from behind. He caressed her sides, sliding his hands down her upper thighs, her hips, the V pointing down to her most private parts, then he smoothed up again, lightly caressing her breasts and only just brushing her nipple, then back down her sides and groping her ass hard, kneading it in his hands.

"Spread your legs farther. And don't forget to address me as Master."

"Yes, Master," the girl obeyed.

Ayato watched in anticipation. "Now lean back and recline on me."

"Yes, Master," the girl obeyed again. She put her arms behind his neck as she reclined her back against his naked chest. His erection slid smoothly in between her thighs, teasing her with ever-so miniscule sexy hip rolls.

"I'm going to drag you out, Yui. I'm going to make you beg me for release," the young vampire whispered menacingly. The proceeded to push his pelvis forward, along with Yui's lower half, angling her directly with the Jacuzzi jets. The tub was very extravagant, there were several lined up vertically along with two on each side, all of them emitting different water pressure settings. The middle row went through a cycle of turning off and on vertically, then releasing pulsations of water.

Ayato slithered his slender, pale hands around and the girl and placed them just where her thighs met her labia and stretched it open, allowing the water jets to please even more of her most sensitive areas, which were already so stimulated. The girl moaned and tightened her grip behind Ayato's neck, her back arching away from his body, but the boy just arched with her, his hard-on staying in the same spot, just below her entrance.

This is when Yui noticed that Ayato was moaning as well, and that he could also feel the same pleasure she was. This excited her. Taking the chance, Yui kept one arm behind the young vampire's neck and brought the other one down in front of her, then between her legs.

"What's this? About to touch yourself, now? My, my, you are a greedy little—AAAH!" Ayato let out genuine yell of pure pleasure from Yui beginning to stroke his shaft. "Ohhh, you dirty little slut…" he mumbled as he bit into her shoulder, then began to thrust into her hand in rhythm with her strokes. She wrapped her hand all the way around him, making her way up and down, occasionally running her thumb over his sensitive head, then unwrapped her hand, pushing his penis from the bottom to rub up against her vagina. This made Ayato moan loudly, in that sexy low voice from the back of his throat, which gave Yui much self-esteem. "Well, if that's how you wanna play, then," the vampire responded, licking the blood off her shoulder, then moved his hands just two inches lower, pleasing the area around her clitoris, allowing the water jets to continue pleasing her as well.

This continued on, Ayato pleasing the girl, only just around her most sensitive area, while the water jets pulsated a rhythm with just the right amount of pressure to build up a wave of pleasure in her, then bring her back down for more. All the while, Yui continued stroking Ayato, first wrapped in her hand, then letting him feel the water jets as well, then rubbing his erection up against her. The two of them were panting hard, backs bowed, mouths opened, eyes closed. Yui's legs were beginning to ware out, especially with how far apart they were, her thighs were beginning to shake. Ayato noticed this and slid his hands to the sides, grabbing her thighs hard, releasing a moan from her, then lifted her up onto his lap, his erection now rubbing up against her clitoris.

"I want you to move, now, little slut," the vampire ordered into her ear as he took her hands and pinned them on his hips, "Move up and down and please me."

"Aah—Y-yes, Master." Slowly, the girl moved up and down from his lap, his bare naked skin against his. She could feel everything. His head sliding right past her opening, catching it a few times but never entering, then sliding right up against her clitoris, engulfed in her lip folds, his shaft continuing to rub up against it as she dropped herself lower. All the while, the water jets were still cascading pulsations of pressurized water, which sent wave after wave of pure pleasure up her thighs and Ayato was now feeling the full assault of them, moaning louder than ever now.

Unable to hold himself back, the young man grabbed the girl's tits and began to knead them, making her yelp then mewl sexily. The girl moved up once more, tilting her head back, then descended once more. Except this time, Ayato pulled his hips back and thrusted upwards hard, entering Yui, releasing another pleasure-induced scream from the girl.

"No more holding back your voice! Scream for me, bitch!" the vampire commanded, his hands below her breasts, angling them as far upwards as possible. He continued thrusting his hips hard, then rolling them clockwise and counterclockwise before nearly pulling out only to shove his cock straight up her once more, creating more screams in the process. Yui wrapped her arms around Ayato's neck the way she had before, her neck tilted back so she could rest her head against his shoulder. Seeing the opportunity, Ayato bit into her neck, then groaned vocally—gutturally—as he tasted the highly-enthralled flavor of her blood, which got him off even more.

"Aaah—mmm—aah—AAH, fuck!" Ayato moaned in his raspy, low voice, rolling his hips and grabbing the girl's inner thighs, pushing them down as he thrusted his erection upwards. The girl screamed once more, unable to keep her voice down any longer. Every sound she made was loud, pleasure-induced screams, building up to her near-orgasm. Hearing those sounds turned on the vampire beyond belief, as he became drunk in lust from the taste of her blood as well, licking up and down her neck, her face, her clavicle, her jaw line. He knew that he could no longer hold back any more.

He turned the girl around to face him, lifting up one of her legs, the bend of her knee at his elbow, with his hand on the edge of the tub. Her other leg was spread at a 90 degree angle, her knee and back up against the wall of the tub as she still sat on Ayato's lap, his cock still buried deep inside of her. The girl gripped the young man's shoulders as he bit into her neck once more, making her dig her nails in and give out a yelp. Without any more hesitation, the vampire thrusted back and forth into her hard, making the water splash against his balls and soak the marble floor in a deep puddle.

"AAH! AAAH! OH, GOD! AAAAAH!" The girl kept screaming with each thrust, her nails scraping against his back, leaving marks.

The vampire fucked her so hard that his cock came out on accident a few times, which was fine with him as he gave a wicked grin and shoved it straight up her pussy until he hit her cervix once more. This gave the girl so much pleasure no sound came out as her face squinted into a silent scream.

Hot, throbbing, pulsating, fucking hard, shoving his cock rough and fast, Ayato pulled the girl in, wrapping his arms around her then gripping her shoulders, her leg still bent at his elbow, then yelled out a cry of pure lewd pleasure as he tilted his head back and thrusted his cock so hard up her pussy that he didn't realize he had stood up. He came hard, moaning loudly without restraint, rolling his hips and abs, bending his knees and pushing the girl down to feel as deep as possible. His long cock was as deep as possible, it was all the way in. The girl was now the one biting down on Ayato's shoulder, attempting to mute her silent screams.

Reveling in post-orgasm, Ayato let the girl go and stood there, his shoulders sunken, head still tilted back.

"A-Ayato—I mean, Master… Master, please…" Yui pleaded him, her balled-up hands begging at his chest, "Please give me release. I'm so close!"

Ayato leaned his head against his shoulder, looking down at the girl with intense eyes. "Why should I?"

The girl was taken aback, she thought he wanted to please her. "You… you told me you were going to please me until you made me beg. Please, Master, I'm begging you!" Yui wrapped her arms around his neck once more—an apparent second-nature reaction of hers now—and fidgeted with his wet, red locks. "Please, Master, I'm begging you. I'm so wet and hot and I'm so close. Please…"

Ayato raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued. He never imagined that Yui would do this on her own, without his hands actively pleasing her at the same time in order to make her beg. He was intrigued because she was begging him on her own.

"Please, what?" he asked mockingly, "What do you want Yours Truly to do?"

Yui's already red face blushed further, looking away, then looking straight into his eyes, "Master! Please, I want you to fuck me! I want you to make me come, please!"

For a moment, Ayato thought he could feel the empty space in his chest make a sound. For that second, it hurt, as if it was being crushed. As he looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him, something snapped in his mind and he placed his palm gently on her cheek, then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, wrapping his hand behind her head, tangled in her blonde hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers, which only kept coming closer and closer until before he knew it, they were both closed and his lips were upon hers. It felt natural, though he had never done it before. But soon, his libido was pumping through his veins again as he slid his tongue in and made the girl give out the softest moan, which somehow turned him on even more than her full-lunged screams did.

The vampire grabbed the girl's ass, kneading it a little, though not as roughly as he did before—which was strange to him, that he was doing this more gently than he normally did—then slid his hands up and down her thigh, massaging it before rising it up at her knee bend between his elbow again.

"Wrap your leg around me," he heard himself say, far too sweetly. _What's the matter with me? _He thought.

The girl complied, their lips still locked. She tightened her grip around his neck, as a plead for more. Somehow, Ayato was now taking orders from this girl. This _human_ girl. He pressed his tongue up against her mouth, which she opened and let him in. He explored it, licking her tongue, behind her teeth, against her cheeks and deep inside. He chuckled wickedly as he heard her give that ever-so soft moan when he sucked on her tongue. Why did that soft sound turn him on more than the screams he knew he loved?

With a last peck on the lips, Ayato pulled back to let the human breathe. "Alright, here I go," he told her. _Why am I warning her before doing so?_ He wondered. Without any resistance, as smooth as silk, his long and still hard member slid right into her. Ayato couldn't look away from the face she was making. Her eyes squinting, attempting to keep looking at him, with her cheeks red and hot, filled with rushing blood, and her mouth making that shape—that pleading, lewd, I-want-an-orgasm shape. And he was more than willing to comply. Reeling back, he slid his cock out, but only to the head, before slowly sliding it back in. He held the girl closely in his arms, their face only inches apart from each other, their bodies molding together. He rolled his hips and abs as he pushed into her all the way, feeling her breasts upon his chest, her pointed nipples teasing him. Teasing _him?_ He couldn't believe such a thing was even possible!

He stuck to the one thing he knew he could do—the one thing he knew he was good at. Pulling back, he bent his knees and slammed his cock into the girl, watching her face with eager eyes as she let out a tender moan. His cock twitched inside of her, waking up for round two. Feeling this strange new sensation, which somehow felt like instinct, he let his body take over and kissed the girl again. He never kissed his sluts, but somehow, it felt right. The way their tongues danced made her even more wet and excited him even further. He wanted to seduce her, he wanted to fuck her and make her want it. Pulling her hair, the vampire tilted her head back, then paused. Normally, this would be the part where he'd dive into her neck, the way his vampire instinct always took over, but this time her lips were his bulls eye. He stole them with his and kissed her passionately, sucking on her lower lip with a groan as he quickened his pace down below. Even though they were in a bathtub, he could feel how wet she was, how tender her insides were. He could tell her legs were no longer strong enough to hold her up, so he lifted up the other one and wrapped it around him, grabbing her hot ass in both his hands with a squeeze to hold her up. Lifting her up, he used this as another boost to the sensation, letting gravity pull her down as he thrusted his hips upward to meet her. Simultaneously, they moaned loudly, their tongues tangled in each other, completely visible. Drool began to slide down her chin as they kissed uncontrollably, sucking and biting each other's lips, sucking hard on their tongues, and diving deep into each other's mouths.

It felt like they were tangled up in each other, their lips locked with tongues swirling hot and wet, her arms and legs wrapped all the way around him. Due to his unnatural vampire strength, he held her up with one hand in a full-grab on her ass cheek while the other was sliding up and down her lower back and occasionally pulling her hair to induce those sweet moans. His cock was rock-hard again, climbing and becoming more stimulated.

He pulled back and let the human breathe, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her throat, which he only mildly wanted to bite now (not for blood, which was strange, but to please her more and make her moan) until he reached her breast, which he sucked the way he did before. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, then flicked the tip back and forth before taking it all in his mouth and sucking hard. He let his free hand that was on her back knead her other nipple and grope that breast in tantalizing circular motions as he continued to lick the other one until it was soaked in saliva. Meanwhile, his hips began rolling in circular patterns, clockwise, then counter-clockwise, with his cock buried deep inside her and getting even harder. The girl was at her absolute limit, the tipping point, letting out mewls and soft moans with her head tilted back.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna make you come on my command," he whispered in his low, raspy voice.

Slowly, too slowly, his circular hip rolls morphed into upward thrusts. Each rotation becoming faster, then slower and less of a thrust to make the girl beg, then quicker and more erratic. Soon, the girl was panting and raising her voice once more.

"I'm so close! Please!"

"Scream my name!" He yelled as he grabbed her ass with both hands fucked her rough and hard, lifting her and yanking her down as he bucked his hips in a hard, ball-slapping pace.

"AAH—AAH—AAH—!"

"Come for me!" he screamed, violently bending his knees to get the best angle to thrust his cock straight up her pussy and bump her cervix, squeezing her ass as he pulled her down to meet him.

"AYATO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, coming hard as she dug her nails into his back and tipped her head back hard.

While his cock was buried miles deep inside her, Ayato gave a few short, very quick thrusts, clenched his teeth, then with a hiss, came a second time, letting out a vocal groan and a shuttering sigh.

The two of them were still for a few moments, wrapped in each other, post-climax, until Ayato broke the silence with his low chuckling. Yui looked at him in confusion.

"You…" he began, his crooked smile attempting playfulness while his eyes were still battling emotions, "You've got to be my favorite little slut now," he sighed fondly. It was, in his own way, a compliment, even though it was sprinkled with his typical mocking tone. "I won't fuck anyone else like that or allow anyone to take you like that," he told her as he drew closer to her face, "Only I'm allowed to hear your tender moan. It belongs to my ears only."

Yui blushed, then before she could blink, the vampire was gone.


End file.
